1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting information to be read and for sequentially highlighting the lines of the supported material and more particularly pertains to highlighting sequential areas of supported sheet material and to moving the highlighting at the discretion of the reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of various designs and constructions for supporting and highlighting areas of sheet material to be viewed is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of various designs and constructions for supporting and highlighting areas of sheet material to be viewed heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting readers include a wide variety of methods and apparatuses which are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,396 to Rogers a position finding overlay for forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,047 to Tucker discloses a foldable add-on easel with spring page holders for bookcovers/folders, with a line guide attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,650 to Belle also discloses a copyholder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,456 to Arnao discloses a forms layout gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,749 to Strater discloses an adjustable copyholder with articulated arms.
In this respect, the apparatus for supporting information to be read and for sequentially highlighting the line of the supporting material through the simplified action of the typist according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of highlighting sequential areas of supported sheet material and to moving the highlighting at the discretion of the reader.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for supporting information to be read and for sequentially highlighting the lines of the supported material through the simplified action of the typist which can be used for highlighting sequential areas of supported sheet material and for moving the highlighting at the discretion of the reader. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.